Sleep
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: ((katsudeku)) Guardar distancia, eso era lo más prudente... ¿Pero cómo guardas distancia de una supernova? Katsuki Bakugo, Kacchan, su amigo de la infancia era eso, una estrella que explota y cuya fuerza magnética es tan grande que una vez dentro de la explosión simplemente es imposible escapar. /Colección de Drabbles de esta pareja/
1. sleep

Bueno este es mi primer intento a una "historia" de este fandom, en su mayoría sólo es fluff creo, espero que sea al menos un poco de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

||Drabble||PG13(a menos que llegue a haber continuación)||

Habían quedado dormidos en esa peculiar posición… no, en realidad no había nada de peculiar en cuanto a la posición, era más bien que eran ellos quienes se habían quedado dormidos en esa posición lo que resultaba peculiar. Despiertos no paraban causarse dolores de cabeza el uno al otro, entre roses y discusiones, la rivalidad que surgiera desde el día en que Kacchan se enterase que había escogido su misma escuela para aplicar admisión simplemente había intensificado todas esas situaciones ya de por si incomodas, y ahí estaban ahora, exhaustos tras un largo día de entrenamiento y riñas en los brazos el uno del otro como hacía casi diez años no sucedía.

¿De qué manera habían terminado así?

Una pregunta mucho más sencilla de responder era como no habían terminado así antes. Orgullo, resentimiento, sentimientos de vulnerabilidad, malentendidos y amargura contenida habían llevado en una espiral cada vez más profunda a alejar al uno del otro, viéndose las caras día con día pero nunca observando de verdad, nunca viendo lo que había más allá.

Incluso él que era tan observador se había segado a sí mismo a esos sentimientos que antes tan fácilmente le era detectar, malentendido tras malentendido habían hecho que su corazón se cerrase a lo que su amigo de la infancia realmente quería y necesitaba.

Katsuki Bakugou no era un chico malo, por terrible que pudiera llegar a ser, su personalidad no era del todo mala y a pesar de sus desplantes, a pesar de lo mucho que a veces le envidiaba, porque si, aun ahora había un ligero resentimiento doloroso de ser rechazado una y otra vez por quien se autoproclamaba superior ¿Por qué el rubio tenía que hacer esa maldita cara si no quería ser rescatado? Era obvio que necesitaba a alguien pero no lo admitiría, jamás lo admitiría, lo más cerca que estaría de admitirlo serian aquellos momentos donde le estepaba un agresivo "¡Haz lo que quieras, nerd de mierda!" y aun así ahí estaba, haciendo lo que quería, Kacchan nunca iría a su habitación, en cierta forma eso le reconfortaba, con todas las figuras y posters que había en ella no podría evitar sentirse observado de cierta forma, aunque eso no le pasaba por lo regular al lado de Katsuki todo era siempre distinto.

Incluso si veían la misma imagen siempre había algo distinto entre ellos, kacchan siempre se enfocaba en eso que estaba más allá y que para él, para Izuku el inútil era imposible divisar del todo. Demasiado preocupado por ver lo aquello frente a sus ojos a veces le costaba trabajo concentrarse en algo más, sus planes no iban más allá del futuro inmediato eh incluso el sueño que perseguía desde niño más parecía una fantasía fantasmal que una meta sólida.

Cuando recibiera 'One for All' no se lo había creído las primeras noches y si el usarlo no hubiera amenazado con fracturarle cada hueso donde le empleara le habría tenido que usar constantemente para convencerse a sí mismo que no estaba soñando, pero los sueños no son tan dolorosos.

Había necesitado tanta ayuda para poder llegar a donde estaba… aun la necesitaba, deseaba poder convertirse en alguien que pudiera ser digno de confianza, un héroe de verdad,

Kacchan por otro lado siempre parecía tan independiente, tan atrayente en cierta forma, la gente naturalmente era llevada hacia él como la corriente de un rio contra la que se es incapaz de luchar, siempre había sido así, desde pequeños, ahora que lo pensaba siempre se encontraba siguiéndole, aun antes que los otros niños comenzaran a hacerlo, aunque no era su espalda lo que deseaba ver.

Se suponía que dormirían, el olor del shampoo que usaba el rubio sin embargo le embriagaba a tal forma que era un poco difícil conciliar el sueño, el calor de su piel le envolvía de forma protectora y asfixiante, la fuerza de los músculos algo tensos del brazo en su cintura le decían que el sueño de su compañero era ligero, si se le ocurría moverse despertaría y entonces se encontraría mirando aquel hipnotizaste escarlata que en medio de la noche parecía resplandecer de forma gatuna, ya los había visto antes, no era la primera noche que compartían la cama del rubio.

La primera vez había sido hacia casi diez años, quizá más, debía dormir, cerrar los ojos sin embargo solo le hacía aún más consciente de todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo, el mantener la respiración tranquila le requería casi toda su concentración… casi se preguntaba si aquella cosa podía ser considerada alguna clase de entrenamiento…

Debía dormir "Haz lo que quieras" no… ni de coña iba a hacer lo que realmente quería porque quería mucho más… y quizá, solo quizá debía comenzar a tomar su distancia, no era bueno que el lenguaje del rubio comenzara a pegársele aun si solo en sus pensamientos, guardar distancia, eso era lo más prudente… ¿Pero cómo guardas distancia de una supernova? Katsuki Bakugo, Kacchan, su amigo de la infancia era eso, una estrella que explota y cuya fuerza magnética es tan grande que una vez dentro de la explosión simplemente es imposible escapar.

El aliento en su cuello quemaba como si el otro estuviera usando su individualidad… realmente debía descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el drabble anterior, de verdad lo aprecio, lo mas probable es que no halla una continuacion logica acá, solo son pequeñas historias aisladas y esporadicas, si me da alguna idea que de para más le haré su propia historia, gracias de nuevo a las adorables personitas que comentaron, hacen a una autora muy feliz 3

y a los lectores anonimos tambien gracias.

lo siguiente es solo "fluff" o lo mas parecido que yo puedo hallar a "fluff" entre estos dos.

* * *

||Drabble|| Katsudeku ||NC17||

—Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.— Murmuró Katsuki antes de besarlo.

No podía ocultar que fuera de esa manera, lo deseaba hasta el punto de convertirse en una necesidad, sus labios encontrándose y luchando dieron pasó a otras cosas, las manos de Katsuki no había tardado en abrirse paso en su camisa escolar, haciendo arder su piel por donde pasaban, los suaves gemidos que ahogaba contra la boca del rubio por la manera que lo podía sentir crecer entre sus piernas y contra su trasero, todo era demasiado rápido, con kacchan todo siempre lo era.

El aliento le faltaba y la saliva espesa del rubio parecía ahogarle, le empujo sin querer más aunque la sonrisa que recibió a cambio de aquel fugaz rechazo le hizo estremecer, kacchan no se detendría, claro que no y mucho menos por un chico insignificante como él.

Bajo sus pantalones de forma rauda, sin molestarse en quitarlos ¿Por que habría de detenerse en delicadezas? Debería agradecer que no le estuviera lastimando más, por que podía hacerlo, por que lo haría.

Izuku se aferró como pudo a la espalda del rubio cuando sintió la punta de la hombría ajena amenazando con abrirse paso así como estaba, eso iba a doler, lo sabía desde ya y aunque ahora sabia poder soportar dolores aun mas intensos aquel siempre había sido el peor.—Kacchan...— su suplicante voz fue ignorada, no iba a llorar, no quería llorar, no se permitiría llorar.

Pero las lágrimas se agolpaban traicioneras lo mismo que los gemidos en su garganta.

El entrar y salir del punsante miembro ajeno era recibido y rechazado por su propio interior contrayéndose, punzando al unísono de manera dolorosa.—No muerdas tus labios Deku, quiero escuchar tu maldita voz de perra.—

Como si quisiera complacerle un ronco gemido abandono sus labios cuando la mano ajena tomara la hasta entonces desatendida hombría del pecoso para estimularlo, rápido y con rudeza, de la misma exacta manera que lo mancillaba.

¿Por que no podía ser gentil al menos una ocasión? Bajar la vista al rostro que entre dolor y placer le reprochaba eso que hacía se lo recordó, aumentar el ritmo era sólo un acto de defensa ¿Por que el maldito de Deku tenía que mirarlo de esa manera?

Se corrió en el interior del más bajo, sintiendo la humedad en su mano avisar, junto con los deliciosos gemidos, lo que había sucedido bajo su cuerpo con el otro chico.

Salió de su interior buscabdo la mirada contraria sólo para encontrar a Izuku desviando el rostro... con todo y todo no supo más que golpear el espacio de suelo a su lado con una débil explosión para llamar su atención.— tsk...— apenas sentir la acusación de esas esmeraldas en su rostro fue Katsuki quien desvío la atención ¿Por que tenía que ser todo tan complicado con ese Nerd de mierda?

—Vistete y ni se te ocurra ir lloriqueando con nadie.— murmuró acomodando su ropa, no era lo que quería decir y ver al otro asentir sólo incendiaba aún más su volátil ánimo.

Quería decirlo, quería decirlo pero no podía. "Te amo" el que podía decir cualquier cosa no se atrevía con aquello "Te amo y me amas, date maldita cuenta de ello" pero quizá y sólo quizá no era de esa manera.

¿Y si el moreno sabía y sólo se burlaba de él pretendiendo no saber? Sería tan propio de Izuku. No lo diría, en definitiva no lo diría, Katsuki no necesitaba un estorbo como aquel.


	3. Look for me

||Drable||KatsukixYamikumo||NC15||Angst||

No es como si te hubiera querido en mi vida en primer lugar, Idiota.

Sabía que estaba muriendo, aun antes de conocerte y que comenzaras a colarte cual humedad bajo mi piel estaba consciente de ello, no me agradaba la gente porque sabía que, eventualmente, solo sería un mal recuerdo para ellos ¿Por qué te esforzabas tanto en que te dejase entrar? Maldito masoquista.

Incluso tus padres lo entendían, no había futuro para nosotros, aunque acabe alejándote de ellos también, podría decirse una pequeña venganza por sus crueles palabras, yo no era una buena persona, al menos eso era fácil de ver, pero tampoco era necesario lastimarme cuando en verdad no tenía nada ni a nadie más que a ti, claro que eso no era algo que ellos pudieran comprender. Se preocupaban por ti y tu futuro, cariño mío, pero no por mí, yo les era tan indiferente como ellos a mí, por eso te lleve de su lado, te aleje de todos, egoístamente dije que sí.

Dijiste que serias mío y simplemente te pedí cumplir tus palabras, la pequeña condena del "acepto" se selló con una sortija dorada.

Debo confesar que la pequeña boda con unas cuantas de tus amistades me hizo extremadamente feliz, aunque por mí no hubiéramos tenido más que algún testigo desconocido en el registro civil de alguna ciudad desconocida, nunca me agradaron las personas, solo tú.

Te hice venir conmigo hasta el final del mundo ¿Te arrepientes de tus decisiones Kacchan?

No me siento culpable de lo que hice, ¿Es eso parte de lo que me hace ser una mala persona? Más que los petit crimes, más que las estafas y abandonos y recorrer ciudades enteras al azahar sin un techo ni comida aseguradas, más que los autos robados, las casas allanadas y los pobres sujetos golpeados en el parque por un par de billetes, más que aquellos chiquillos estúpidos a los que llegamos a hacer llorar o los vegetes que nos confundían con nietos que les habían olvidado hacia años más que todo eso lo que me realmente me pesa es que las noches en las que te alejaba eran aquellas en las que más quería abrazarte.

De alguna forma siempre sabias cuando te necesitaba, en el porche de una casa abandonada con cobijas polvorientas cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo tras una noche de hacer el amor me quebré irremediablemente, no quería que me vieras llorar, simplemente no soportaba la idea de mostrarme tan frágil. ¿Recuerdas lo que prometiste esa noche Kacchan? Te odie por decirlo en voz alta.

"Te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado"

¿Y que podía ofrecerte yo en cambio? Solo esta estúpida enfermedad.

Nunca te quise en primer lugar Kacchan, ¿Por qué tenías que hacer que te amara de esta manera?

Te hice prometer que me buscarías en nuestra siguiente vida, creo que ya no puedo imaginar esta vida o cualquiera sin ti.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Bueno, esta historia en particular no me pertenece únicamente a mi, es parte (esta inspirada) en un rol con Nessie-Whitey  
y bueno, eso, vallan y lean sus maravillosas historias si aun no lo han hecho~

¿Spoiler? Yamikumo esta muerto y eso hace que Kacchan se obsecione con Deku creyendolo su reencarnación~


	4. little bird

Little Bird

Fue encontrado por casualidad, un pequeño angel con un ala rota, de tamaño no más grande que un ratón, intentaba volar desesperadamente sin darse cuenta que solo se hacía más daño a si mismo.

"¡Deja de intentarlo imbécil!" Quería gritarle que dejase de intentar eso que obviamente no podía pero en lugar de eso simplemente le miré por un rato hasta aburrirme con su dolor, no sentía piedad ni preocupación por un ser tan nació eh idiota, quiza solamente un ligero interés.

—Hey... Entra aquí.— la orden había sido claro y directa pero por si quedaba duda Katsuki había señalado la jaula, aquella bestezuela verde tenía que entender por fuerza, aún con su diminuto tamaño su apariencia era meramente humana salvó por esas alas del color de la maleza, una chispa de molestia se encendió en el rubio cuando los ojos de aquel animalejo se llenarán de lágrimas y este comenzará a temblar como si le hubiera hecho algún daño.

No había sido él quien dañará la diminuta ala verde.

Le metió en la jaula por la fuerza, evitando en todo momento tocar aquel miembro dañado, le aventó dentro y cerró la puerta, ¿Que haría con aquella cosa diminuta eh inútil?— Te llamaré Deku.— susurro levantando la jaula de rejas doradas a la altura de su rostro y mirando dentro de manera intensa con sus iris escarlata, ya pensaría que hacer después con Deku, de momento solo podía pensar en eso para que el ángel dejase de lastimarse a si mismo.

.

.

La jaula era pequeña pero acogedora, el humano rubio le había llevado a su propia jaula dentro de esa jaula aún más grande que él llamaba una casa, cada mañana lo veía salir de su pequeña jaula llamada habitación e ir a algún lugar a hacer lo que fuese que los humanos hicieran.

Por las tardes el rubio regresaba y le hablaba de sus día en un lugar llamado escuela mientras lo alimentaba con cosas llamadas miguitas de pan.

Deku, que había aceptado aquel nombre sin conocer realmente su sentido, le escuchaba con interese y atención mientras le explicaba las cosas que acontecían en su vida, era tan interesante como ver crecer las rosas en el jardín que quedaba debajo de la ventana de Katsuki o charlar con el persa de la vecina que lo visitaba algunas mañanas.

Todo le resultaba curioso eh interesante al pequeño angel que pasó a pasito recorría su pequeña jaula dorada, aprendiendo la extensión exacta de esta y tarareando canciones sin tonada miéntras el viento le contaba historias y esperaba por katsuki, a veces aún movía sus alas para comprobar si estás recuperaban fuerzas y podía de alguna forma volver a volar, cuando hacia eso sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa acudía a su rostro.  
En ocasiones kacchan, por que así había llamado Deku al rubio sin que este lo supiera le dejaba salir y andar libre por el escritorio de sus habitación, corría hasta el borde de la mesa y se deslizaba hasta las patas o el asiento y jugaba a ser atrapado por aquel que entre gritos y gruñidos lo perseguía de aquí a allí, gritando su nombre de manera graciosa.

Un día cuando sus alas estaban lo suficientemente fuertes y la ventana que daba al jardín estaba abierta el viento del verano le susurró al oído que era hora de irse.— Adiós, Kacchan.—

Katsuki abrió la boca sin saber que decir,el solo hecho de que aquel ser por fin hablara le había sorprendido para después llenarlo de frustración, ¡Todo aquel tiempo contandole tantas cosas y dedicandole tanto desvelo para que el estúpido pajarillo solo se burlase de él!

Le vio emprender el vuelo y no pudo detenerlo, como si con sus alas se llevará también dolorosamente una parte de él.

.

.  
Más le valía a Deku nunca regresar por que si se atrevía a hacerlo le arrancaría las alas para que no pudiera volver a escapar.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
